Clyde Navet
"Actually, my head grows back if I lose it! Pretty neat, eh? Though it takes a few days..." ''~ ''Clyde, about his head. Clyde Navet is the son of the Jinmenjus. Personality Clyde is always very cheerful and loyal. However, he gets intimidated very easily, for he's well aware that he's pretty much a twig and can snap in half with no trouble. He's also easily manipulated, since he hasn't known life outside the little forest he usually lives in that well, and often looks to others for advice, even if they aren't all that trustworthy. One wonders how good his judge of character is. Plus, he's a huge fan of Lina Greene and the Monster Mash, though doesn't openly admit that. However, Clyde needs lots of sunlight, and will often pull on the collar of his shirt if he isn't getting enough. If the day is particularly foggy or he doesn't get enough sunlight for any other reason, it's his equivalent of the flu. But it's alright, it's not like he has an immune system. Stick him under a sun lamp and he'll be right as rain. Also, he insists 'Navet' is pronounced ''Nah-Vay. '' And, by the way, 'Navet' is French for 'Turnip'. He won't let people forget that, either. Physical Description Clyde is rather tall and very lanky. His head is a large, white turnip, with little lines of purple under his eyes. His hair is a bunch of layered leaves, and is body is entirely made out of wood, with some random bits of red thread holding joints together. For normal attire he wears a short-sleeved dark purple shirt with a red vest speckled white over it, gray sweatpants with random bits of thread to sew up holes, and red shoes. Relationships Family Jinmenjus are trees that grow fruit that either are or resemble human heads that are always laughing. As such, Clyde's family are very jolly folk, even if every now and again they ponder how their son has a turnip for a head, since turnips, as you know, don't grow on trees. Friends His best friend is Wallace Two-Brains, whom he cheerfully plays games with and provides cheese danishes. Wallace just loves cheese danishes! He's also 'friends' with Scarlett Dummi, and if something impedes his progress home he'll always just spend the night at her place. She's not fond of it and has frequently tried to boot him out, but it's kind of a futile gesture. Romance The only crush he actively denies is one on Lagoona, since she's not single. Gallery Iaza17772195094200.jpg|Basic Iaza17772177015100.jpg|Clyde in the Creepy Carnival line (as, inexplicably, a mime) Clyde FIXED.jpg|Clyde Navet by Jasmine321 Trivia *Clyde is the first of Lissamel's OC's not to be based of a literary-or-TV monster. *His theme song is Bushroot's Theme from the ''Darkwing Duck ''video game. It captures his peppiness (since a Jinmenju's head is always laughing). *Clyde is Lissa's self-proclaimed worst OC of hers, sadly. She's contemplating ways to improve him. *Despite being based on a Chinese myth, his surname is French. Science has no explanation for this. Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Jinmenju Category:Plant